Shizuka Todo (drama)
was a graduate of Eitoku Academy and the heiress of Todo Trading. She gave up her family's financial support to follow her dreams of becoming an international lawyer in France. Shizuka was good friends with the F4, especially Rui Hanazawa. Biography Early life Shizuka was born the heiress of Todo Group. In her childhood, she became friends with the F4, who were about six years younger. She was particularly close to Rui Hanazawa.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango She graduated from Eitoku Academy in 2000.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Shizuka later became a popular model and worked overseas in France. Return to Japan at her party]] She worked overseas as a model. Shizuka returned to Japan after a particularly long stint in France. She was greeted by the F4 at Narita Airport. That night, a homecoming party for her was held at her family's home. She helped Tsukushi Makino, who was being bullied by three girls. Shizuka sprayed champagne on the girls, which caused them to fall into the pool. She then lent Tsukushi a dress to wear for the rest of party.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Some days later, Shizuka told Rui about her plan to return to France to become an international lawyer. Rui was upset about it, but supported her anyway. Before leaving, Rui brought Tsukushi over to see Shizuka. She begged Shizuka to stay for Rui's sake. However, Shizuka was able reason to with her. At the airport, Shizuka said goodbye to friends, including the F4 and Tsukushi.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Life in France Rui joined Shizuka in France. At first, they spent everyday together and had a nice time reminiscing about their childhood. Shizuka became busy with schooling, leaving Rui alone for most of the day. Rui eventually decided to return to Japan.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Rumors of her engagement to Frenchman, Jean P. Mayol, were spread during this time.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Shizuka later went back to Japan to spend Christmas with Rui.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango In January 2007, she visited Japan and was greeted at the airport by Rui. Shizuka was still pursuing her dream of being an international lawyer, calling it "a matter of time." Rui and Shizuka spent the night talking, before he dropped her off at her parents' home. She encouraged Rui to "make Tsukushi happy."Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukasa invited Shizuka to Eitoku's prom that March. Upon arriving, Shizuka asked Rui to escort her inside. After Tsukasa proposed to Tsukushi, Shizuka told her that she was "beautiful."Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Shizuka married her husband in a small ceremony in January 2011.Hana Yori Dango Final: Kazu Kaburagi states the date of the tiara theft as January 20 (38:29); Shizuka's wedding was on or around this day. The F4 and Tsukushi were not invited, and Rui was the only one who knew about the wedding. Rui called Shizuka on that day to congratulate her. A few months later, Shizuka attended Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's wedding at Yebisu Garden Place. Physical appearance A popular overseas model, Shizuka was generally considered beautiful by everyone. She had long, wavy brown hair, which she usually wore down. Her rich, brown eyes were of a similar shade to her hair. Shizuka's skin tone was slightly tanned. Her wardrobe was extensive due to her love of clothes, especially shoes. Shizuka was always seen wearing stylish, name-brand garments. Personality and traits Despite growing up in a wealthy household, Shizuka was not a selfish, snobby person like some of her peers. She was actually extremely kind and caring. Shizuka was popular and had many friends due to her warm personality. She was also an ambitious person, who knew what she wanted from life and went after it. Behind the scenes *Shizuka is portrayed by Mayumi Sada in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents